


Would These Arms Be in Your Way

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket" Bellarke AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would These Arms Be in Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

Clarke stared up at the last box of Raspberry Poptarts and wondered why the world was so hell bent on making life difficult for short people.

It was 12:45 in the morning, the grocery store closed in 15 minutes and she’d officially had the worst week of her life.

Well, second worst week of her life, but she didn’t need to be more depressed so she pushed thoughts of her dead father to back of her mind as she looked around for something she might be able to stand on so she could get those necessary-to-her-existence poptarts.

And the instant she stepped away she felt someone turn the corner in to the aisle. With a heavy feeling in her gut she turned and saw one very long arm reach out and pluck the box from the top shelf and in that moment she was pretty sure she was capable of murder.

“If you don’t hand that box over right now I will not be responsible for what happens next.”

Bellamy Blake, all six foot-whatever of him held her box of Raspberry Poptarts in his hand and grinned down at her, “Problem, princess?”

She ground her teeth partly because he was an ass and partly because she just remembered she’d barely managed to drag herself out of her apartment, much less make herself presentable so she was standing in the breakfast aisle of a grocery store in pajama shorts and an oversized sweatshirt she was 95% belonged to him at one point.

And who the hell cared what she looked like anyway, she wasn’t here to pick up men.

Or Bellamy.

“I’m really not in the mood right now,” she warned. “I’m just here for my poptarts and vanilla ice cream.”

Something shifted in his eyes and  _fuck_ did he really have to know her so well?

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” she insisted, but it had been said to fast with too much vehemence to be the truth. “A lot. It’s been a week, okay? A bad one.”

He handed her the box and she gratefully took it.

“Did you walk here?”

“Yes, my place is only a block away and my car broke down this morning at school.”

He put his arm across her shoulders and damn it, it felt good, “Come on. We’ll get your ice cream and I’ll take you home. Tomorrow I’ll have Raven go up and look at your car.”

She sighed and against her better judgement leaned against him because it felt really good to lean on someone for once, “Normally I’d fight you about offering to help but I’m too worn out to bother.”

He stopped and turned her to face him so the juice was at her back and the eggs behind him, “Hey. I know things have been weird between us since…Well,  _since_ but I’d hoped things wouldn’t have changed so much you wouldn’t call me when you needed me.”

 _Since_  was a small word for a very big mistake but with him standing in front of her looking all freckled and concerned she could easily remember why she stumbled into bed with her quarrelsome best friend.

And now, because of those freckles and the concern, she could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes, “I could really use you tonight. If you don’t have anything else to do.”

He reached to catch the falling tear on the tip of his thumb before hugging her in the middle of the aisle and resting his cheek on her head.

“You got me for as long as you need me,” he promised, once again draping his arm on her shoulders and leading towards the frozen foods. “Come on let’s get your ice cream and I’ll take you home.”

“Thank you Bell.”

“Anytime princess.”


End file.
